


Not their narrative

by Televa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Era, Character Study, During Canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Death, Multi, Season Finale, mentions of polyamory, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: John Silver's eyes are blue and James closes his. He knows what will happen, what the air will briefly smell like.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 11





	Not their narrative

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much to James and I needed to sort my thoughts better after the series finale. I honestly don't know what truly happened to Flint, as Silver is untrustworthy narrator, spinning lies wherever he can, so we can't trust what he told Madi what happened to Flint.
> 
> This turned out to be more of a character study and a sneak peek into James's head. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please let me know any typos and such!

Skeleton Island is bigger than he thought, filled with unexpected cacophony of birds screaming, of woods thicker than anywhere else.

It's a jungle of green life and a jungle of dead men. Almost a perfect place to die in, along the bodies of ghosts and men killed because of his adamantly.

Almost.

John Silver's eyes are blue and James closes his. He knows what will happen, what the air will briefly smell like and how pain will hit him. What happens after that, he does not know.

It's time to find out.

He stands by his words. Once, a long time ago, he hoped Silver would see the true meaning behind his words, behind every action of rebellion and fired cannon and kept secret. James had done so much to revenge the pure agony coiling in his veins, to show the civilization how it stood on ground made of lies and bribery and hypocrisy. It had cost him his home, twice, his life, his ship, his friends. It had cost him both Thomas and Miranda, the days of happiness, and given back nothing but dead smiles on dead bodies. 

It had cost him everything and he stands by his words. His love was, is, nothing but love and he will not become a monster to fit their narrative, not now, not ever. He had learned how to become one with the sea, learned how to live on her mercy, how to survive on her gifts. The sea had given him everything he needed to survive. It had given him a new life. 

To not to leave that life behind on her mercy was a cruel joke of destiny.

To die on land? Never.

But now. 

He is James Flint, a man born in rage, the neverdying heat of revenge flaming in his eyes. 

He is James McGraw, a man raised to fear love only to find it in the most unexpected place. 

He is James, a man who will not succumb to the world. 

A fraction of him wants to cry, yet he will not. _Dead boys don't cry,_ he was told once, a lifetime ago. He will not give in here, on land, on the mercy of Silver. Miranda didn't cry when she died, and, he likes to think, neither did Thomas. They were strong like that, his loves, never giving in. 

What happens next? He does not know. 

It all depends on John Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about Black Sails, my tumblr is too-spoopy-to-be-frukd.
> 
> Edit // fixed some typos and thought errors, added a sentence missing and some commas.


End file.
